In which
by Burai Stelar
Summary: Drabbles that will never become full on stories. AU!
1. Ayame Gives Ideas

**A/N: Well, I'm a fan of the Naruto series, and this started as some one-shot. However an absolute _genius _suggested I do daily drabbles, due to the fit I was pitching in a forum. So this is that. Be warned. These one-shots will be extremely AU and or Crack.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto!**

* * *

The spiky haired blond was finishing off his last bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's, when his recent failure at the academy came to mind.

"Stupid Sasuke," the eight year old mumbled. "Him and his taijutsu."

Another day in the academy, another spar lost to Sasuke. It would have been fine but every time Naruto lost, Sasuke would look at him with that irritating smirk. That freaking smirk made him angry in ways he couldn't understand. It irritated him so much, that the blond even tried to sneak a punch after Iruka-sensei called Sasuke's victory. Of course, their sensei stopped his punch and later reprimanded the blond on his behavior.

"It doesn't matter if he makes you mad, you can't just hit him whenever you like," Naruto said, mocking instructor, before he tipped his bowl and drank the broth it held. "Stupid Iruka-sensei, I punch who I wanna punch. Especially that duck-butt teme."

Ayame, the brunette that helped her father around the ramen bar, was subjected to listening to Naruto rant every day. It happened so often that it was basically a part of her daily routine. However something was different about today. Earlier in the day, she had been dropping hints to a chunin that she had wanted to date for a good month. He finally caught on, and told her that he wasn't interested.

'_Not interested? Ha! He was totally interested, he was just intimidated by my beauty…right?'_ And thus, Ayame went through her twentieth inner crisis that day. Unfortunately, she had unwittingly ignored Naruto for the better part of six minutes, and that eventually dawned on the blond.

"…neechan! Yo, Ayame-neechan! Are you alive?"

"Not now Naruto, I'm thinking."

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, excitement creeping into his voice. "Is it a plan to help me get rid of Sasuke?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Oh! Oh! What is it?" he asked, completely oblivious to Ayame and her internal struggle.

"Um…" Ayame's mind was, unfortunately, still on the the chunin. "Maybe I should tie him up," she mumbled, "and knock him unconscious…"

"Tie him up? Do you think it'll work? Huh? Huh? Do ya, Ayame-neechan?"

Ayame broke out of her stupor and immediately responded with the first thing on her mind, "Yeah! It'll totally work! Long as somebody can get the drop on him."

"I can totally do that!"

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked as a picture of the chunin went through her mind. He was tall, and had a defined musculature if the guy's toned arms were anything to go by. That didn't seem like somebody Naruto could take. "He might be a little out of your league."

Naruto's excitement immediately vanished and he looked down to his empty ramen bowl, "What're you tryin' to say, neechan?"

Did she not believe that he could do it? Was that what she was implying? He was plenty strong! Sure, he hadn't beaten Sasuke in a head-on match yet, but even his neechan had said that it could work if he snuck up on the teme.

Or maybe she was testing his...what was the word? Resolve? Yeah, that had to be it! Ayame-neechan was always finding ways to cheer him up, ramen not excluded, so maybe she decided to mix it up.

Ayame realized what she said and went to apologize, "Naruto I'm so sor-"

"Thanks for the idea neechan! Gotta go get some rope and stalk the teme home!" the blond told her as he quickly shot off in the direction of his apartment room.

Ayame blinked and processed Naruto's words. She had unintentionally insulted him, and he thanked her?

"Wait…" she looked at the counter. "He forgot to pay for his meal."

Oh, her dad was _so _going to ground her once he found out what happened.

* * *

**Done! Geez, I'm so glad Due (he was gonna be my beta for the one-shot) suggested this. These drabbles are going to be so much fun!**

**Drop a review if you want!**


	2. Kushina does Kushina Things

**Second one! Geez, these things are easy to write when you don't have an over reaching plot. This is fun. X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Today's the day, dattenbane!"

On went the casual green dress that Mikoto had gifted her when she had announced her child birth. Her sandals followed soon after.

Within minutes, Kushina Uzumaki was dressed and ready to initiate one of the only things she planned post-child birth. Looking in the mirror she had in her room, she gave herself one of the biggest smiles she could manage before she left said room.

The redhead hummed a cheerful tune as she wrote her son a quick list of things that he'd have to get after the academy let out. With the promise of ramen if everything on the list was taken care of placed at the bottom, Kushina left her home to begin her day.

As she walked the streets of Konoha, she was greeted to various good mornings from several villagers. She could only give them smiles and waves in return. After all, she was on a mission.

"Kushina-san!" a male voice called out.

Looking behind her, she found that it was Iruka who called her. The instructor was currently following her in a light jog, probably to ask her for something.

"Whatcha need, nose-scar?" she asked when he caught up, a bright smile plastered on her face.

He immediately slouched, "I wish you wouldn't call me that. You call me that name so much that the students, hell even the other instructors, do the same."

Her smile widened and she patted his back, "Can't do that. I gotta call you something and frankly, 'Iruka' is too boring of a name. Who calls their kid that?"

"My dead parents," he muttered sullenly.

"Oh..right.." Kushina had to remember to watch her mouth, because that was simply atrocious. Nobody ever made fun of her for naming her child after a ramen topping. "Sorry about that."

"Its fine, Kushina-san."

Now would be a good time to switch topics before things got worse.

"So whatcha need?"

"Well, the class is going to discuss fuinjutsu throughout the week, and since you're the most knowledgeable on the subject, I was wondering if you could discuss the subject with the class."

She blinked, "And the class would happen to have students of what age?"

"It's Naruto's class," the instructor informed. "And it goes until the academy lets out for lunch."

"Count me in!" she told him. "I'll just get Sasuke out of bed and head there."

This just made her plan so much easier to complete.

XxX

A quick Shunshin later, and the redhead found herself in Sasuke's room in his compound. The 10 year old was out like a light.

'Ah Mikoto…you left behind such a precious little gem.' she thought. 'Times like this make me sad that I have to do this.'

Grinning manically, she took his covers and shook them in an effort to wake the boy up.

"Time to get up, duck-butt!" she yelled.

"No," the boy groaned.

"Yes."

"Nu-uh."

"Yea-huh."

He rose his head to glare at her, "Woman! Nu…uh!"

Oh, was he challenging her? Did he seriously think he would win and get more sleep?

"Out of bed young man, or I will have Naruto up here to bug you until you agree to eat ramen with him."

The boy immediately jumped out of bed, and raced to his closet to get ready.

"Yeah…that's right. Your un-official godmother always wins," she muttered with a devious glint in her eyes.

XxX

Kushina stood outside of the door, waiting for nose-scar to let her in. The door slid open and the instructor poked his head out.

"You can come in now," he told her.

The redhead nodded and walked in. She ignored her son's surprised gasp and wrote her name on the board in big letters. Followed by three underlines, several swirl drawings and a few butterflies.

"Hello maggots! My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and for the rest of the week I am you sensei! You are all wet clay, and I am the sculpture that will mold you into proper fuinjutsu users!" she then placed her hands on her hips and grinned. "Any questions?"

A boy with Inuzuka clan markings raised his hand, "I thought we were maggots."

Her grin faltered but easily came back, "Ah…a smart aleck huh? How about you come up here, and I'll show you exactly what you are."

As the boy stood up and walked over to her, her grin widened. This teaching thing was gonna be fun.

* * *

**Review if you want.**


	3. Naruto Dreams of Mom

**Late as heck, but it's here. Enjoy the feels!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto...but a man can dream.**

* * *

"Naruto! Time for breakfast!"

A blond with spiky hair opened his eyes to greet the day. He stretched and then got out of his bed, a smile on his face. He definitely had a reason to smile, today was his 8th birthday after all.

He went to his bathroom to clean his face, and then ran downstairs to the kitchen. On the table was wrapped gift with his name written on the tag. He tiptoed to the table and looked around. Nobody was in sight. The blond gave a mischievous laugh, and reached for the gift.

"Naruto, you better not touch that gift yet, -ttebane.."

'Rats..' he thought as he turned to greet his red haired mother.

"H-hi Kaa-san…funny seeing you here, -ttebayo," he told her with a nervous laugh.

"It's funny to see me in my own home? Where else would I be, Chibi Mina?"

"Uh…at the Hokage Tower?"

"That's a nice guess," she admitted, "but sadly wrong, as I'm here. So no present until later."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. It wasn't fair, his mom always seemed to know where he was and what he was about to do. He wanted to prank a shopkeeper? Bam, his mom was there. Of course, she later helped him with the prank but that was beside the point.

"Now, get ready little man. It's almost time for the Academy."

"Aww, do I really have to go today? The Academy is boring, and I can never seem to learn anything…"

He noticed that his mom thought about his question. That was a good thing, she would never think about much unless she would agree with it.

"How about you not going to the Academy could be your birthday wish?"

The blond blinked, "Really? No joke?"

"I'm completely serious. I know your struggle."

"You are awesome, Kaa-san."

"I know."

XxX

"Ne, Kaa-san what're we gonna do today?"

"We're getting your cake," she stated.

Naruto blinked in surprise. They hadn't gotten his cake yet?!

"Eh!? Kaa-san, how could you forget my cake!" he whined.

"It slipped my mind," the redhead shrugged.

Naruto wanted to pull his hair out. His own mother forgot the cake for her only son's birthday? _Sasuke's_ mom didn't forget about _her _sons' birthday cakes. Then again…Sasuke's mom was normal…his own mom was not so much as normal.

"Chibi Mina! That shopkeeper totally looked at my ass as we walked away! We are _so _repainting his face later, -ttebane!"

Case in point.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san says you shouldn't use bad words in front of me."

"Your father is a spoil-sport who doesn't know fun if it hit him in the face. And it has hit his face…multiple times…because of me. Before Mina became Hokage he was all for helping me with fun stuff like seals and beating up anybody who called me 'Tomato'. Now he's all, 'No Kushi-chan, I don't want sex tonight because Hokage work is tiring. We can try tomorrow though.' Tomorrow my ass," she said as she crossed her arms. "He better give me love tonight, or he gets the couch for the rest of the month."

'…My mom needs a filter…whatever that is.' the blond thought as he looked up to see his mom pouting from her own sadness.

"…Kaa-san?"

"Yeah Chibi Mina?"

Naruto slowed his walk, "I feel tired…" He could only yawn as his mom lifted him onto her shoulders. Man he was tired, "Ne, Kaa-san…what kinda cake are we gonna get?"

"We'll get ramen flavored cake."

"For real?"

"Yeah. Anything for my little Naru-chan."

"Heh. I love you Kaa-san."

"And I love you my child. More than you could possibly imagine."

XxX

Naruto woke up that morning with tears flowing from his eyes. This was the second time he'd dreamed of that lady that claimed to be his mom. The second time he woke up disappointed that he didn't actually have a mother to wake him up, hug him or tell him that she loved him.

The boy wiped his eyes and got out of bed, reaching for a journal that he kept on the next to his bed. He quickly jotted down what he remembered from the dream and then went to clean his face, after he threw the journal back to the floor first.

He began the process of getting his cup ramen ready to eat, sadly humming the birthday song he'd heard kids sing to their friends when it was their birthday. His noodles ready to eat, he took his chopsticks and began to eat.

Naruto ignored every tear that fell into his meal.

XxX

"And I love you my child. More than you could possibly imagine."

With those last words, Kushina cut off the chakra that she used to manipulate her son's dream. Due to just being an imprint of chakra in her son's seal, she knew that she would be unable to regain the chakra she'd used and had just cut the time she'd actually spend with her son when the time came by a quarter. But it was worth giving him some form of happiness in his solitary life.

"Oh my little Naru-chan…I love you so much," she told him.

Those words would go unheard, this Kushina also knew. Nonetheless, the Uzumaki said these words every day hoping that one day maybe, just maybe, he'd hear her and knew that she was real, and not just a fabrication of his imagination.

"Happy birthday, Naruto."

* * *

**OH MAH GOSH the feels! **

**After overcoming these feels, please feel free to leave a review. They feed my soul.**


	4. Kushina's Plan Happens

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine to own. **

**Yes..it's another Kushina drabble...I'm not sorry. **

**Also! You'll find this drabble to be longer, but it's not due to the drabble itself. I've attached a little preview of a full on story that I'm working on. You'll know when you've hit it by the line that appears rather than my usually breaks. If you're on the Awesome Authors Coalition forum, you've probably already read most of the preview..but I'm giving _this _one a few more words for them to enjoy...so...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, this concludes day 2 of fuinjutsu study," Kushina told her class of minions-err…students. "Before we head out for lunch who can tell me the most important thing about fuinjutsu?"

The entire class raised their hands. After all, nobody wanted to end up like Shikamaru did during the first 30 seconds after class started yesterday...he still wore a bag over his head to hide the shame.

"You there! Pinky and the brain!" she yelled.

The pink haired little girl ignored the name and gave her answer, "Fuinjutsu requires a steady hand and sharp focus."

"Good answer but wrong!" Kushina pointed to her own son. "Mini-Me!"

"If you have a seal on your clothes, take 'em off, -ttebayo!"

The redhead hung her head at his answer.

"No, my child…if they're competent enough, then that same seal would be etched into your skin…"

Of all her students, she thought her own son would know the right answer to her question. She then lifted her head and gave the class an evil smile.

"Kiba."

The entire class shuddered. The last time she had used somebody's real name, Ino's hair ended up shorter and bruises from training kunai riddled her body.

"If you answer this question wrong, not only will the class miss out on lunch, but I will use you all for target practice with blunted kunai and shuriken. And I will use my chakra chains to make it all the more challenging for all of you, -ttebane."

That was putting a lot of pressure on the boy…good. She could see the sweat forming on his brow.

"Now come on Kiba…what's the answer you are going to give?"

"Um….Fuinjutsu is the most versatile and dangerous of the ninja skills…right?"

Kushina blinked. The boy actually got it right…damn it.

"That's right, Fangs," the redhead sat down in Iruka's chair and continued. "With fuinjutsu one can seal weapons, clothes and food into scrolls for later use. One can also set up protective barriers and, with a high enough skill, one can also seal away a Bijū. There are more uses of course but if I attempted to list them all, then we'd be here all day. Class dismissed for lunch."

A cheer went up from the class, as they jumped from their seats and began filtering out of the classroom.

"Hinata-chan. Stay here."

The little girl did as commanded, and waited in her seat. Kushina finished the last bit of her work, and then stood up.

"Come on Moon-Eyes! We're getting lunch together, -ttebane!"

XxX

The girl looked nervous. Nervous was good…for her. It would just make this all the easier.

"So Moon-Eyes! How're you liking my class?"

The girl jumped and then pushed her index fingers together.

"Y-you teach fine, Kushina-sensei."

The redhead wagged her finger in the girl's face.

"Nu-uh! I didn't ask you how I teach. I asked how you're liking my class."

"Gomen, Kushina-sensei."

"Don't apologize! Just tell me!"

"I like it. The precise brush strokes needed for fuinjutsu reminds me of the finesse required for the Jūken."

"Using big words huh?" Kushina grinned. "You're a lot smarter than I was at your age…uh…How old are you anyway?"

"I'm ten."

The redhead nodded in affirmation, "Definitely smarter than I was."

"Gomen, Kushina-sensei," the little Hyūga told her in return.

Kushina blinked in confusion, "For what, Moon-Eyes?"

"For being smarter than you were at this age."

Kushina looked at her companion, and then shook her head. The girl should be proud that she was smarter than her temporary sensei. Not that it was much of an accomplishment. Hell, these days 8-year-olds could claim to be smarter than the 10-year-old Uzumaki was.

XxX

"Um…Kushina-sensei?"

"Yeah Moon-Eyes?"

"Why are we eating lunch at Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Because the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"A-Ano?"

Kushina looked up at a clock that the ramen bar provided. Her son should be here right about…

"Ne, Kaa-san what're you doing here?"

Now.

Kushina turned toward her son with a smile on her face that was most definitely not evil. The redhead patted her son on the head while she wiped away any traces of ramen broth from her lips.

"I'm having lunch with Moon-Eyes."

Naruto blinked, "Moon-Eyes?" He then looked at the other occupant of the ramen stand. "Oh, hi Hinata-chan!"

"Um…hi, Naruto-kun," came the nervous reply.

Kushina's eyes widened a little at the girl's response, then patted the little girl on the back. Lightly of course. There was no need for violence when the Uzumaki's plan was in its last legs.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence? Two friends just happening to meet at my boy's favorite place to eat."

"Eh? Kaa-san, I don't get what you're saying…"

Kushina grabbed her boy's arm, and motioned for Hinata to stay seated. She pulled her son out of Hinata's hearing range and then gave him a thin smile.

"I'm saying that I'm gonna leave to handle a few things…and you're going to have a lunch date with Hinata."

"…So you want me to have Hinata as my _friend _friend?"

"Yes," she replied with many nods.

"Kaa-san, I'm 10!" he yelled.

"It's never too early to find love, -ttebane!" she yelled back.

Thus started one of many arguments between the two Uzumaki. Words were thrown, fists went flying and Naruto's body crashed into the street several times when things really heated up.

In the end, Kushina bid the two kids good-bye as Naruto ate ramen with someone Kushina approved of. She could see the two marrying each other in 10 years' time.

XxX

10 years came and went. Naruto was finally getting married. As he and his wife kissed after finishing their vows, Kushina looked on in a combination of happiness, sadness and confusion.

"I didn't think Pinky and the brain could survive the Uzumaki experience."

She definitely had not seen that coming.

* * *

**Living on without Minato**

White, bright light. That was what greeted Kushina when her eyes opened. The redhead squinted and moved an arm to shield her face. She waited for her eyes to properly adjust before she surveyed the room she was in.

It was a dull white, the florescent light only amplifying the dullness of the color. A constant beeping sound alerted her to a machine on her right, with wires from it leading to her body. Wait…her body?

Ah hell. She was in the hospital. With a heart monitor steadily reminded her that she was alive. Well, as long as there wasn't a needle in her body or something she was fine.

Kushina moved her other arm, but something felt off about it…like there was something in it. She turned her head, almost robotically, to see her left arm…with a needle in it.

Almost immediately, she felt sweat beginning to form on her brow as her heart started beating faster. She began to hyperventilate, and her arms began to shake. Facing the Kyuubi? It had nothing on this. She'd rather face twelve copies of the Kyuubi than look at the needle that was currently IN HER ARM!

Gathering herself as much as she could in the midst of her panic attack, she did the only logical thing…

"Someone help! There's a needle in my arm, -ttebane!"

..She yelled.

Soon after, a doctor and three nurses came rushing into the room. The redhead would normally feel shame about something like this, but at the moment she didn't care. She just wanted the thing out of her arm.

"Take it out! Take it out!" she commanded while she attempted to calm herself.

* * *

**So there you have it! Yet another drabble that seems to feature Kushina. But this was all for a good reason! I can't get the redhead's voice out of my mind!**

**And you also got a preview of a story with a title that is a work in progress. I've come up with several titles for it. You've seen one already...**

**Anyway, if you enjoyed leave a review! They not only feed my soul, but they save 100 puppies from the streets.**


	5. Naruto Writes to His Parents

**No I don't own Naruto. Yes I was bored. Sue me.  
**

* * *

_Dear Tou-san and Kaa-san,_

_I'm writing you two a letter! Hokage-jiji says that you guys are away doing ninja stuff, and may not reply. He said that with a sad frown, so he probably feels bad that you won't write back to me. But he did say that you guys will read anything I send you, so I'm writing!_

_For starters, you guys owe me like…6 birthday presents! When you guys come back, you better have gifts, dattebayo! I want shuriken, kunai and a cool jacket like I heard the Yondaime had! I'll think of more stuff for the next letter, cuz I just wanna write stuff on this one._

_Hokage-jiji says that the ninja stuff you guys are doing is a long term mission, so he doesn't know when you guys are coming back. That just adds another goal for me once I become a ninja! _

…_That's right, I didn't tell you! I had Hokage-jiji sign me up for the ninja academy! I'm gonna become Hokage, and then help you guys with your mission if you're still doing it! That way you guys can come back to the village and talk about how awesome of a Hokage I am._

_Love,_

_Naruto-sama, the future Godaime Hokage_

* * *

_Dear Tou-san and Kaa-san,_

_Hokage-jiji says that you guys got my letter! I don't know how he knows though…maybe it's a top-secret Hokage jutsu, dattebayo!_

_Anyway, he said that you guys managed to send a picture over, and I took a look at it. Kaa-san, you look pretty! I love your red hair, I wish I got it! It's better looking than the hair I got from Tou-san…_

_Tou-san, you're a little too nice looking to be a ninja. But has anyone ever told you that you look like the Yondaime?! He's my favorite Hokage you know…I didn't like the Shodaime that much. All he had was strong wood. And the Nidaime could splash people with water, but that's so BORING._

_Hokage-jiji is known as 'The Professor', but that's probably cuz he studied too much. But the Yondaime could teleport. TELEPORT! I wish I could learn that jutsu, that'd show Sasuke-teme!_

_Oh yeah, you guys don't know about the teme. He's some pretty boy with hair like a duck's butt. All the girls are throwing themselves at him, which is not cool! Don't they know that I'm the future Godaime!? I'm WAY better than the teme, dattebayo!_

_I just yawned, so I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'll write you guys later, so don't worry. Though it'll probably be a while…the Academy is a lot of work…_

_Love,_

_Naruto-sama, the future Godaime Hokage_

* * *

_Dear Tou-san and Kaa-san,_

_I know that it's been a year, but I have a good reason! The Academy is sooo boring, and Sasuke-teme keeps beating me in spars! So I've been practicing by myself since I don't have friends to help me. I asked Hokage-jiji to teach me a jutsu, but he says that I should focus on studying if I want any jutsu._

_But studying is boring, so I focused on something else. Pranks! You two would love them! I managed to set a trap on a door that painted several people orange…they chased me around the village. I don't think they liked it that much…but everybody else was laughing! It's a sign. If being a ninja doesn't work, I can always open up a school for pranksters. Teach the younger kids my ways and earn money doing it!_

_Oh, and I think I like a girl! Her name is Sakura. She's one of those Sasuke-teme fangirls, but I'll win her over!_

_Then she'll be my Sakura-chan._

_Love,_

_Naruto-sama, the future Godaime Hokage_

* * *

_Dear Tou-san and Kaa-san,_

_This'll be the last letter I'll write you guys._

_I asked Hokage-jiji why you guys don't answer back even though you read my letters._

_He told me the truth. He told me that you guys died during the Kyuubi attack 7 years ago, and that he lied to me about you guys being alive cuz he didn't wanna hurt my feelings. But I think he hurt my feelings worse by lying to me. I really thought I had family, but it turns out that I am truly an orphan._

_I hope that you guys can ignore the tear stains on the letter, I've been crying since a few minutes ago. Don't worry though, I'll still be an awesome Hokage! I just wish you guys were still alive though._

_Remember, this will be the last letter, so I love you guys. A lot._

_Love,_

_Naruto-sama, the future Godaime Hokage._

* * *

**Yes..I'm not ashamed. Review if you want. They don't do anything this time.**


End file.
